Revenge Will Come
by ProfessorsProdigal
Summary: Annabeth is a traitor but Percy is the one considered the traitor and sent to Tartarus when he kills Annabeth. Takes place in the throne room during Last Olympian.
1. Chapter1:HelloDarknessMyNewFriend

Chapter 1: Hello Darkness, My New Friend

**Hello, this is my first Fanfic, so no flames, please. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO, it belongs to the great Rick Riordan.**

**So, without further ado, Percy Jackson!**

**Percy Jackson POV**

Life is crazy. Ok, ok, I should probably start from the beginning. When I was back in school, I never stayed at the same school for more than a year. I bounced around here and there, blowing up school buses, introducing classmates to sharks, etc.. When I was twelve, I found out I was a demigod. Minotaur captured my mother, sent her to Hades. For once though, the path to the Lord of the Underworld did not include death. Apparently, Hades had lost his Helm of Darkness, and he assumed I took it, so he took my mom as a ransom. I discovered I was a son of Poseidon, Zeus lost his Master Bolt, and, paranoid as always, thought my dad took it. But the thing is, gods can not enter each others domains, so he needed a henchman. In Zeus's mind, so he thought, Poseidon has a son, so since the kid exists, that means he took it. So I went on a quest to retrieve the Bolt to prove my innocence, along with my friend Grover, and Annabeth. We went to many places: Saint Loius arch, where Echidna was waiting for us with her friend the Chimera, and I was thrown out the window. We went to a 'Garden Gnome Emporium', which was Medusa's lair. Visited Sin City, almost got stuck in a time looped hotel and casino for forever. Ate at a diner, Ares gave us a visit, he sent us to a water park where he and Aphrodite met up. Blech. Anyways, we went to return to him his girlfriend's scarf and, one of his shields? It has been so long I don't remember. The mini quest took me and Annabeth on a freaky ride of death, which, ironically, was called the Ride of Love. We got stuck in a net, and spider automatons crawled out toward us. We got an unwanted appearance on HephaestusTV. Then, finally, went to Los Angeles, went to Hades, once again, without dying, to get the stupid lightning rod, but found out he did not have it. Although that lowered our spirits, we did get out with my mom, due to trickery. Though I figured it out. Back in the diner, in exchange for the stuff we gave Ares, he gave us supplies, including a backpack. When in the Underworld, we encountered Hades and he said we had his Helm. We protested of course, but he asked us to open the backpack, and when we opened it, to our dismay, their was the Helm of Darkness. And who had the backpack before us? Ares. So upon exiting the Underworld, we found Ares; me and him fought, I injured his ankle, he gave me the Master Bolt, and, voila! Quest over! That is, after traveling back to Camp.

Next year, I was attacked by crazy giants during P.E. at my school. I know it was dodgeball, but, let me tell ya, those were **not** dodgeballs. We went to the Sea of Monsters, aka Bermuda Triangle, to get the Golden Fleece, to save the poisoned Thalia's Tree, our Camp barrier. Visited Circe's Island, got turned into a guinea pig, got saved by _her, _though she accidentally poured all of those stupid vitamins into the cage, releasing Black Beard and his men, who were also guinea pigs. The pirates destroyed the island and everyone in it, but we got away on their ship. We encountered the Sirens, and some other stuff, then went to Polyphemus' island. Survived crazy man-eating hyperactive sheep, killed Polyphemus, and rescued Grover and Clarisse, got the Fleece, and returned home. The fleece saved the tree. And also, as a bonus, revived Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus.

Next year, me, Annabeth, and Thalia went to a boarding school where two demigod siblings were attending. Apparently, Grover had sniffed a monster, so we arrived at the school, and met a French teacher, who turned out to be the monster. He took the two kids and vanished. I found him on the edge of a cliff, ready to kill the kids. Thalia and Annabeth creeped up and Annabeth put on her Yankees cap that made her invisible. She ran up, stabbed the Frenchman, who had turned into a manticore and kept hold as the monster thrashed all over. An arrow came out of no where and pierced him, and in marched the Hunters of Artemis. Time passes, Annabeth falls off the cliff, Artemis is captured, the elder demigod we rescued joins the hunters, and she, Artemis' lieutenant, Zoe, Thalia, Grover, and me go on a quest. Bianca, the girl, dies, I have a talk with Aphrodite, we go to Mount Tamalpais, which becomes Mount Othrys, but that is beside the point. We fight Atlas, Zoe dies, we rescue Artemis, Thalia becomes her new lieutenant, we rescue Annabeth, we return home.

Next year, two empousai invade my school, I blow up a wall of the auditorium, kill the empousai, go to Camp, find an entrance to the Labyrinth, navigate it, kill Antares the giant, rescue Briares, a Hundred Handed One, cause Mount St. Helens to erupt, land on Calypso's Island, return to Camp, get slapped by Annabeth, return into the Labyrinth, this time with a mortal guide, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, find Daedalus, almost kill him in talking to him, go back to Camp, catching a glimpse of Kronos rising to life along the way, armies attack Camp, many demigods die, Daedalus sacrifices himself to close the Labyrinth, we decimate the army, life is good.

Next year, me and Charles Beckendorf attack the ship, _Princess Andromeda_, Beckendorf goes boom along with the ship, find out there is a spy, I bring back bad news, Ares cabin gets in an argument with the Apollo cabin, Ares cabin declares they will not participate in the war, I hear the Prophecy, I gain the curse of Achilles, we go to the Empire State Building, plan battle formations, cause chaos, Annabeth gets stabbed, Prometheus asks us to surrender, I kill Hyperion, Kronos releases the Clasmonian Sow, I kill it, he releases the Lydian Drakon, it would have annihilated us if it weren't for the Ares cabin, and 'Clarisse', 'Clarisse' went straight at it, the drakon spat poison into 'Clarisse's' eyes, down she went, then the real Clarisse arrived, confused everybody, found out that the first Clarisse was actually Silena Beauregard, Beckendorf's girlfriend, who, ironically, was the spy, Clarisse got mad, killed the drakon, killed many more monsters, got frozen in ice, Hades gave us a visit, along with Demeter, Persephone, and Nico, fight went up to the palace on Olympus, Kronos should've killed me, and- wait, have I told you about Typhon? All of this time, Typhon, a freak of nature, at like 50 feet tall, (exaggeration, I know) has kept the gods busy all of this time, and Poseidon, my dad, has been fighting a war with Oceanus, so he was no help, so that is why we have been fighting for Olympus alone, so Kronos made me watch, literally, I mean, he freaking froze me whole body. Typhon, who had made it all the way from Mount St Helens in Washington, (**it is in Washington, right?**) to New York City, was wading through the East river (**it has been awhile since I have read the Last Olympian, so sorry if that is wrong**) towards Olympus, but, all of a sudden, he sunk, courtesy of Poseidon, and that did **not** make Kronos happy, he roared, and, just for a moment, my body was loosed from it's Time restraints, so I rushed Kronos, and attempted to hit him, and he parried, and we resumed the fight, which brings us to now.

Annabeth started attempting to coax Kronos, who, all this time, had been inhabiting the body of Luke Castellan, into dropping his weapon.

"Please, Luke, you promised."

Luke looked at her, shifting back to Kronos,

"Luke Castellan is dead."

"Family, Luke, you promised!"

Kronos quickly shifted back to Luke.

"Haughhhhh, Annabeth..."

"You promised."

Luke looked at me.

"Percy, give me your weapon."

I suddenly got it. Rachel's words rang in my ears_ You are not the hero. _I thought of the prophecy, _A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap, _and _A single choice shall end his days._ A choice, to give him Riptide! As I extended my trusty sword toward him, I felt a wrenching pain in my stomach. I looked down in shock as I saw a bronze knife, Annabeth's knife, protruding from my abdomen. I turned around and saw Annabeth herself, holding... the knife?

"Annabeth, why?"

"You have been a great pawn, Percy Jackson."

"What, what do you mean?"

"I never loved you, Jackson. It was a ploy. You seriously think that Lord Kronos would only put one spy at Camp? I have faithfully served Kronos since... when I was captured back with Mount Othrys. It was great, everyone just played into my hands. I love how stupid the gods are." Annabeth smirked.

"Traitors..." I whispered as I gurgled blood. I turned my body to where the blade part of the knife pointed towards Annabeth. "...do not get rewarded, they get killed."

I shoved my self forward and stabbed her with her own knife.

"Hunghhhhh..."

I ripped the knife out of her and stabbed her again, and again, and again, until her corpse fell to the ground. I quickly turned around, to see Luke had grabbed my sword and stabbed himself in his Achilles heel. Just then, the gods marched in, expecting a fight, but gasped at the grisly scene of the daughter of Athena, and the body of Luke Castellan. Athena marched forward, and, in an instant, I was on the floor with another knife to my throat.

"What is the meaning of this!" Athena screamed.

"Your daughter was the spy."

She stabbed my in the shoulder. "EXCUSE ME?"

"She stabbed me just as I was about to finish off Luke, telling me about how the I was just a pawn and how everyone just played right into her hands, about the gods' stupidity, yada yada yada."

"She didn't stab you!"

"Have you... looked at my stomach recently?"

"SHUT UP, VERMIN!"

"Hey, idiot! That's my son you're talking about!" Dad yelled in.

"Which is **exactly** why I called him vermin!"

"SILENCE!" Zeus, ever the theatric, shouted. "We need to plan what will happen to this traitor!"

"This traitor?" Me and Dad exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes, so, unless you want to join him, Poseidon, I suggest you vote for death."

"Eh, he's only a son. There are many other women who would be willing to bear me child. Kill him, I don't care."

My jaw dropped at that.

"What? What do you-"

"All in favor of, hmmmm, forget death, all in favor of sending him to Tartarus?" Zeus questioned.

Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Artemis, Hades, who wasn't even an Olympian, but raised his hand anyways, Demeter, Ares, and Aphrodite voted for my one-way ticket to Tartarus. Which left only Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, and Hestia, who they ignored, not voting for my sure demise.

"Tartarus wins, 9-3," Zeus stated, completely ignoring Hades and Hestia's votes.

A hole opened in the center of the throne room and shackles appeared on my hands.

"Oh, and, Poseidon? Sever your connection with Jackson so he doesn't have any powers."

"Yes, brother, it is done."

"Any last words, Jackson?"

"Yes. Soon, war will strike earth once again, and you will be begging for my help. And I sure will partake in the war, and I will decimate you all."

"Well that's lovely, goodbye!"

I felt someone push me into the hole. At first I saw, nothing. But then, some light from, fires? Yes, that was it. Little spurts of fire everywhere, with some of the worst monsters I have ever seen. Ones which make Hyperion look like a toddler that didn't get his way. _Well, this will be fun._


	2. StatusReport

**Hello, guys! I am sorry to tell you that this is NOT an update, just some info. As a fanfic reader myself, I know what you are thinking: he's quitting already? Let me tell ya, that is not what is happening. My life is kinda crazy right now, though who's life isn't with COVID-19 goin 'round right now. All I am saying is: hang in there and I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you for all the favs and follows. Not in all of my born days did I think something of mine would be so well received. So, all I can say is: read other fanfics that are way better than mine and stay safe! **


End file.
